


Bette Davis Eyes

by ConsultingWriter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Baseball, Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, Eren is a liar, Eren pretends to be a girl, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jaeger instead of Yeager, M/M, More tags to be added, Slow Build, Survey Corps members, The 104th Squad, Titan-haired Eren Jaeger, Underage Drinking, crossdressing!eren, manipulative!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingWriter/pseuds/ConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baseball AU! The Shinganshina Titans have moved up into a new district this season and will have to beat the fierce Sina Falcons to get to the state championships. The Titans will do almost anything to win, including sending freshman player and first baseman Eren Jaeger to seduce the Falcon's best player: Levi Ackerman. Levi, however, might just have different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ve Got A Lot to Lose and I’m Betting High, so I’m Begging You: Before It Ends Just Tell Me Where to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> My first Attack on Titan fanfic, I hope you like it! It's unbeta'd so if you see a problem, let me know.
> 
> **TW: This will contain a consensual toxic relationship later. I will tag it when I post that chapter but I'd like to forewarn anyone who could be triggered by it.**
> 
> Side note, I'm from Texas and the "A" system is how we rank schools by sizes so I applied it here, to learn more about it you could either google it or feel free to send me a message. 
> 
> I don't really have an explanation for this outside of the fact that I just really fucking love baseball. I also love Attack on Titan, so.

“This is the stupidest fucking idea you’ve ever had, Horse Face, and that’s saying something,” Eren said, wincing as the comb caught in a tangled strand, that fucking hurt, “I’m actually pretty impressed.”

Jean grunted and pulled the comb through his hair harshly in retaliating “Look Jaeger, the plan is simple, just don’t fuck it up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Eren grumbled, waving a hand dismissively, “You guys better fucking appreciate this.”

Reiner snorted and leaned back on the couch, watching the circus in front of him with amusement, “The only reason you’re the one doing this is because you got suspended for fighting, so suck it up.”

Eren lifted his right hand and shot the thick blonde the bird, thumb out and middle finger straight in the way that had taken him hours of practice to manage comfortably.

“Speaking of which,” Annie drawls from her spot on the other end of the couch “What kind of dumbass gets himself suspended for _half of the season_ anyway?”

Eren blushed and tried to slink down in his chair only to wince when Jean yanked him back up by his hair with a hissed ‘stay still!’

“That jackoff had it coming!” He tried to defend “He totally tried to hit Armin on purpose!”

Armin shot Eren an annoyed look, he’d really come out of his shell since Eren had forced him to join the team, the brunette noticed, “And you should’ve left it alone, I could’ve handle it myself.”

Eren pursed his lips and looked away. Armin was right, he could take of himself now but there was a time when he couldn’t and it was practically instinct for Eren to step in and take care of things.

“You’re just lucky Mikasa wasn’t there,” Annie cackled, shooting Armin a look “She would’ve climbed the fence just to beat that guy.”

The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

“I would’ve paid to see that,” Connie joined in and a few heads nodded in agreement.

Before the conversation could continue, Jean let out a triumphant shout “Finished!”

Eren watched as every head in the room turned to looked and shifted self-consciously as they stared. He cleared his throat and watched in confusion as Annie blinked, quickly dug through her purse, and handed him a small plastic case.

Unsure of what to do with the small case, Eren turned it over in his hands and looked back at Annie, who heaved a put-upon sigh “You’re so dumb,” she said as she snatched it back and popped it up with a practiced motion.

A mirror was glued to the inside of each lid and Eren took it back carefully. He held the mirrors up and looked over himself carefully; his normally wild, unkempt hair was brushed back into a careful ponytail near the top of his head. It showed a lot more of his face then he was used to seeing in the mirror and highlighted his sharp features.

He frowned “It took you thirty minutes to tie my hair up? Are you joking Horse Face? Mikasa can put her’s up in two minutes!”

“Mikasa’s hair sees a hairbrush more often than once every few years! I’m surprised you didn’t have fucking animals living in that rats’ nest you called hair!” Jean snapped back, hitting him with the back of the wooden handled brush that had been used in the first attempt to tame Eren’s hair.

The brush connected with a thwack and Eren spun in his seat with a growl and tried to lunge for Jean, only to be pushed back into the seat by Bertolt, who had remained silent throughout the entire ordeal.

“Don’t ruin it, Eren,” he scolded firmly and pressed Eren’s shoulder back into the chair for emphasis, “besides, Annie still has to do your make up.”

“How do you even know he’s going to be at this party tonight?” Eren asked as he settled back into the chair, “Because this is a lot of fucking work to just be going off of a half-assed guess.”

Reiner smirked “I have my sources.”

Eren eyed him and he shrugged, “My cousin’s friend is throwing the party, they’re all ‘ _totes excited_ ’ that the entire team, ‘ _even Levi!_ ’ is coming to a sophomore’s party,” he admitted shamelessly, stressing the quotes in a higher pitch of voice.

Eren tilted his head in defeat; it seemed that he was going to be dressing up whether he liked it or not.

“Okay, Jaeger,” Annie said, setting a large cheetah print bag down on the table beside him “You better not have pink eye or some shit, or I’m going to kill you.”

“Shut up,” she said when he tried to respond “and give me your hand, I need to see which color I need to use.”

He extended his hand, unsure of what she meant, and blinked when she pulled out of bottle of tan liquid—foundation, the label read under the large lettering of the brand—and a spongy triangle. She popped the cap and dabbed the triangle against the opening and then slathered the liquid on the back of Eren’s hand. He frowned; it felt weird and heavy and he definitely didn’t want her to put any of it on his face.

She frowned and put the bottle aside before pulling out another, it looked like the same color to Eren at first glance but when he took a longer look he realized it was a little bit darker than the first. Annie repeated her actions but this time nodded instead of frowning.

She pulled a clean sponge from the pack, placed it on the bottles opening, and flicked the bottle upside down in a quick jerk before righting it.

“Look straight at me, don’t move,” she instructed and quickly went to work swiping the foundation evenly across his face, “open your mouth,” Eren did so and held back a frown when she worked her way down his neck “it’s to make sure everything is exactly the same color, stopping at the jaw line makes you like strange; besides, it’ll help soften your jaw and make you look more feminine.”

After that Eren let his eyes fall shut, letting Annie do what she wanted and only moving when she told him to.

Finally Eren felt the brushes leave his face and Annie’s body heat leave, “Okay,” she nearly sighed and he could hear her setting her brush and powder down, “Now for the eyes.”

Eren couldn’t help but sigh. Was she fucking kidding? There was more?

“Shut the fuck up Jaeger,” Annie snapped “We’re trying to attract Ackerman, not scare him off with your ugly ass face.”

He almost felt offended; had started to work that way but his irritation was interrupted by Reiner snorting “Like Jaeger isn’t the prettiest person here, goddamn fish has head’s turning every time he steps off the bus. He could be getting some major ass if he wasn’t such a prude.”

He was offended by that immediately and he tried to frown; only to have Annie flick him hard on the forehead with a snapped ‘keep still dammit!’ Eren often wondered if he was a late bloomer or something, he’d never felt the physical and sexual attraction his peers had started to feel in recent years. Neither the girls nor the boys in his class interested him and sex scenes in movies always made him feel childishly uncomfortable. He wondered sometimes if something was wrong with him but he’d decided to keep his worries to himself, it was a little embarrassing to be so immature when all of his friends were changing so rapidly.

As he mulled over his thoughts, Annie was making quick work of his eye make-up, brushing on greens and blue shadows “Open your eyes and look up,” she commanded and Eren thoughtlessly obeyed.

“Look up,” when he did so she quickly brought a black pencil up to his eyes and lined his eyes. He wanted to flinch away from the sharply pointed utensil came towards his eye but he forced himself to hold still.

Next she flicked a circular brush through his eyelashes, explaining while she did so that they’d make his lashes darker and longer—more appealing to men.

“Finally,” she sighed, leaning back, she sat the tube of mascara down and handed him a mirror. He looked himself over carefully, but his eyes kept drawing up back to look at themselves in the mirror; the blend of the green and blue eye shadow made his green eyes pop brightly.

“Now,” Reiner said, cutting off Eren’s staring “for the finishing touches.”

Bertolt stepped forward, a pile of clothes folded in his hands. A pair of short heels rested on top.

“No, not just no, but hell no,” Eren scowled as he glared at the heels.

Connie laughed and Annie rolled her eyes, “Suck it up jackass, you wouldn’t have had to do this in the first place if you weren’t suspended, which is your own fault,” Jean snapped, eyebrows drawn in irritation at Eren’s complaining.

“That guy almost took Armin’s head off and you’re telling me I should’ve done nothing? Is that it, Horse Face?” Eren snarled.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, the umpires would have ejected him and that would’ve been the end of it, instead you had to go start a fight and now your suspended for the half of our season and that jackoff was only ejected from the rest of the game!” Jean shouted back “So put on the damn clothes, seduce Ackerman, and make yourself useful as more than just an ass to keep the bench warm at practice!”

Eren was about to get up from his chair and shut Jean’s neighing up permanently but Armin cut him off, looking at him with those wide eyes that always had Eren grudgingly listening to him “Please Eren, I know that were asking you to do something that uncomfortable for you, and we shouldn’t even be asking it of you at all, but please Eren?”

Eren sighed “Give me the damned clothes before I change my mind,” he held out one hand for the clothes while the other started to tug his belt off.

He set the clothes down on the table beside him and pulled the shirt over his head carefully, trying not to mess up his make-up.

Looking over the chosen clothing made him want to throw another fit but he kept it to himself. He supposed he should’ve expected something like this when Annie demanded that he shave his legs in the shower earlier.

He set the heels, skirt, undergarments and shirt aside and picked up the last item in the pile, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion “What is this?”

“It’s a corset, to give you curves,” Armin explained “It’ll go on under your shirt with the bra.”

“How am I supposed to put this on, exactly?” Eren asked, turning the stiff material in his hands.

“I’ll help you after you put the skirt and heels on, it’ll be easier that way, I think,” the blonde replied and Eren nodded, reaching down to shuck off his jeans and boxers with one jerk and no shame—he’d played baseball with these people too long to feel discomfort any more, and he knew they felt the same about his casual strip-show.

The underwear where a dark blue cotton with no lace or fancy trimmings and fit around his middle and thighs comfortably, even if they were tighter in the crotch than he was used to. The skirt was a pleated black number that fell to mid-thigh and showed off his tan, freshly shaven and smooth skin. The heels were the most uncomfortable item, with no sole for support and a greater arch then he was used to, most of the weight settled heavily on his heels and he already knew he was going to clomp around when he walked. Overall, however, he had to admit that his lower half didn’t look half bad; he hoped that the same would be said for his top.

Next he picked up the bra, it was easier to put on than he thought it would be but it didn’t feel right when he finally got the straps settled on his shoulders. He wiggled his shoulders under the uncomfortable rubbing of the straps and frowned at how they left red lines of irritation on his skin.

“They’re too tight, dumbass, you have to loosen them,” Annie said as she watched his little dance.

Armin, lovely Armin, took pity on him and found the little plastic squares on the straps and slowly pulled them up his back, lengthening the straps. He only stopped when the strap started to slip down Eren’s shoulder and then moved to tighten them up little by little until Eren indicated the perfect fit with a nod of his head.

The brunette double checked the fit with a roll of his shoulders and nodded again when the straps stayed in places properly and then slipped the two squishy pads Jean handed him into the cups.

“Now for the corset,” Armin said, popping the clasps on the back carefully, the corset was a nice forest green with black laces that crossed up the back; the front had two dips in it meant to go under a woman’s breasts that would line up seamlessly with the bra he was wearing.

The blonde carefully fit the curves of the front under the cups of the bra “Suck in when I start to tighten the laces, okay?”

Eren nodded and Armin slowly began lacing the corset up, pulling the fabric tightly around his body, forcing it to pull into curves that weren’t there naturally. The blonde only stopped when Eren said it was getting hard to breath “Is it a little uncomfortable or is it really hard to breathe?”

Eren shot him and annoyed look and let out a breathy gasp “It’s really hard to breath, Armin, any tighter and I might,” his words where broken by another gasp, “pop.”

The room’s atmosphere became strained and awkward and Eren looked around, noticing the blushes everyone’s faces but Armin’s and their averted eyes, “What?” He snapped out.

Everyone shifted were they stood and sat, and finally Bertolt cleared his throat and answered “We, uh, didn’t expect that.”

Before Eren could ask what that meant, the other clarified “Your voice, it sounds husky and breathy and, um…sexy.”

Eren choked, coughing heavily and causing Armin to fuss with the last bit of lace he had to go “Calm down, you’re making this more difficult!”

Finally, he managed to suck enough air into his lungs to calm down and Armin quickly finished up and tied the ends of the lace together in a tight know.

He tried to bend forward to scoop the shirt of the table but scowled fiercely when he found it too hard, “What the fuck?” He growled glaring down at his stomach and the cloth that was forcing him to remain ramrod straight.

“It’s ribbing, Eren, the corset has ribbing, and I know it sucks but you’re going to have to keep straight or it’s going to be really hard for you to wear it all night, that’s why I made you put the skirt and shoes on first.”

The scowl remained stretched across him lips but he nodded and straightened his back; it was all to win, he reminded himself.

The Shinganshina Titans varsity baseball team was good, one of the best in the state, but the Shinganshina School District had just moved up in size, going from a 3A ranking to a 4A and on top of that, they were placed in the same competitive district as Sina High for baseball. The Sina High Falcons had won state in baseball for the past seven years and their team was just as strong this year.

The Falcons had a lot of strong and talented players on their team, but everyone knew their strongest player, Levi Ackerman—junior number ten jersey, starting pitcher, and the highest averaging batter—was the one to watch; and the one that would have to be taken down if they wanted to win.

Which, Eren supposed, is where he stepped in; after being suspended for the first half of the season after a disastrous preseason game, Jean and Reiner had come up with the idea that they could turn Eren’s suspension in their favor by using him to seduce Ackerman only to break his heart the night before the Titans were supposed to play the Falcons. It was a fool proof plan, they’d explained, but Eren had his doubts. Even if he, being a freshman, was an unfamiliar face but there was no way he was going to fool anyone into thinking he was a girl, let alone fool anyone long enough for him to get close to the Falcons’ legendary player—the rumored untouchable ice prince who had been dubbed Sina Strongest Player in his own freshman year.

He shook the thoughts away and refocused on Armin, who was looking at him with a frown “Eren,” he started “I know we pushed you into this, but if you really don’t want to, you don’t have to, you know that, right?”

Eren shrugged, trying to play his worries and discomfort off “After all the shit I just had to sit through? No way I’m backing out now.”

Armin looked at him with a frown but the rest of the team bought his act false bravado easily, clapping him on the back and cheering at his loyalty and commitment to the team.

 

* * *

 

Getting out of the car once they’d arrived at Reiner’s cousin’s house was easier than trying to fold into it, Eren noticed as he carefully pulled himself out of the passenger’s seat. He’d spent the last three hours practicing how to walk in heels and learning how to act like a lady—everything from how to sit (legs closed tightly together or one crossed firmly over the other at the knee) to how to keep track of his drink and a healthy weariness of one that someone he didn’t know tried to hand him.

Now was the time to put all his effort to use, he thought to himself as he tried to gracefully make his way up the driveway and stairs and into the house, where the party was already in full swing.

Music poured through the open door as strobe lights flashed through every window on the ground floor.

Going up the asphalt driveway was harder than swanning across Annie’s hardwood floors had been, but Eren liked to think he did fairly well; he still almost sighed in relief when he’d made it up the stairs and through the doorway.

Eren led their ragtag group through the door and then stepped to the side, letting Reiner and Annie take the lead while Armin and Jean hung back by him; Armin for because friends stuck together and Jean because he wanted to make sure Eren didn’t fuck up the plan.

The Titans moved together through the house, with Connie and Sasha bringing up the rear. The living room was packed wall to wall with bodies grinding against each other to the beat of the song that pulsed through the speakers that were settled on either side of the room’s fireplace. It was an unfamiliar dubstep song that made Eren cringe and hope that Ackerman wasn’t among the people in this room. He didn’t know if he could handle more than three repetitive ass dubstep songs in a row before he cracked.

They weaved through the throng of bodies like a pack, shoving the people who wouldn’t move on their own. They drew in close together, closing ranks around Eren and blocking him from any possible wondering eyes.

The next room was less crowded than the first but just as loud with a karaoke machine set up in the corner and a group of already tipsy girls belting out a bubble gum pop cover of _Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)_ and Eren made a note of the way Armin eyed them; the younger teen loved karaoke and Eren knew that before the night was over the two of them would be over there rocking out to one 90s song or the other. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be something embarrassing like last time. There was still a video of the two of them wailing out _Say My Name_ from Krista’s birthday the year before on Annie’s phone and she really didn’t need any more blackmail material on him.

They moved quickly through that room with no trouble and came into the kitchen next. Red Solo cups and clear plastic glasses full of Jello shots littered the cabinets.

“Alright people,” Reiner said, grabbing a red cup, Eren assumed it was filled with lukewarm cheap beer, and holding it up in a toast, “bottoms up and let’s do this.”

Everyone followed his lead, picking out their preferred poison—Eren himself chose one of the less atrocious flavors of Jello, the orange—and they all downed their drinks at once, faces turning up into grimaces at the taste.

“Again?” Jean chocked out in the wake of the awful alcohol.

“I don’t know,” Bertolt said, turning to Eren, “it all depends on you Jaeger, how much do you need to loosen up enough to talk to Ackerman?”

Eren felt warmed by the fact that they would all take shots with him until he was ready, it was that feeling that made him reply “One more, one more and then let’s find this guy,” even if he wasn’t ready, he’d do it anyway because this was his team and there was nothing more important than loyalty.

The all nodded and picked up another round, this time Eren chose the cherry, hoping it wouldn’t be quite so foul; it was worse.

“Okay,” Eren said, eyes watering with the horrible burn of the Jello as it slid down his throat “I’m ready.”

Armin shot him a grateful look and Eren also noticed the looks of relief that slid across Jean, Marco, Connie, and Sasha’s faces at his words.

They managed to find most of the Falcons baseball team in one of the less crowded rooms on the ground floor in what looked to be a garage converted into a game room. They were lounging on the couches and a few were huddled around the pool table.

“Reiner!” a young looking red head called, waving her arms frantically “I’m so glad you came! And you brought friends!” The smile on her face was so wide it made Eren’s cheeks ache and he once again felt guilt creep up his spine. She’d clearly invited her cousin out so he could have some fun, but here they were about to take advantage of that so that they could try to screw over the Falcons chance at beating them.

“Guys,” she said, voice lilting lightly as she looked back over at her schools team, zeroing in on one face in particular and Eren got the feeling she was actually talking to that one person instead of the team “This is my cousin Reiner, he plays for the Shinganshina Titans, they’re pretty good, well, they were for a 3A team anyway, I’m sure they won’t stand a chance against you.” Eren almost rubbed at his eyes—he might of, if he didn’t know that Annie would absolutely kill him if he ruined his eye makeup or smeared the mascara—at the sight of her fluttering her eyelashes. He didn’t know people actually did that.

The guilt instantly released its grip on his spine and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything. Reiner simply cocked an eyebrow “Thank you for the introduction,” he commented dryly before turning to look at the group of people slumped over each other on the twin couches.

“I’m Reiner,” he repeated politely and then proceeded to introduce the rest of them, saving Eren for last “and that’s Ellen, she’s her for moral support.” At that, both Armin and Jean leaned into her in a show of faux shyness.

The Falcons were quick to flash smiles and introduce themselves in return, but one of them—and Eren hadn’t noticed him on his first glance around the room, he was a head shorter than everyone else and had managed to tuck himself firmly into the arm of the couch—stayed silent with a bored look on his pale face and Eren noticed it was the same person that Reiner’s cousin had fluttered her eyes at. A big blonde with frighteningly thick eyebrows smiled widely at them “I’m Erwin and that,” he continued, jerking a thumb at who Eren mentally termed Pale, Short, and Broody, “Is Levi.”

He immediately zeroed in on the name and had to force himself not to blink in surprise. Levi—that was Ackerman’s first name; Levi Ackerman: Sina’s Strongest.


	2. I’m so Starstruck—Baby Could You Blow My Heart Up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used at the end is Nicki Minaj's Right Thru Me
> 
> Just a note, all the song chapters in this fic are the lyrics of songs. So is the title of the fic

It was hard for Eren to believe that _this_ was the infamous Levi Ackerman. It was also hard to believe that Ackerman was already seventeen—he was just so, short. Short and angry looking. Eren kind of wanted to shrink away from those gunmetal grey eyes when they swept by him as they looked over him and the rest of the Titans.

Levi Ackerman was something of a wunderkind in their state; good grades, fairly clean record (he’d apparently been in a few fights that the police been called in on), and on the fast track to playing Major League Baseball. People in baseball forums often speculated that he might do a year or two of college ball before a MLB team snatched him up, and Eren tended to agree; there was no way someone like Ackerman was going to waste his time in college when he could sign with a professional team.

He had one of the highest batting averages in the state and had the state’s record for most perfect innings thrown. Overall, he was _the_ baseball player of their generation and Eren had looked up to him ever since the first time Levi had shown up in a baseball magazine back in his freshman year. It was a little intimidating for Eren to be standing in the same room as someone he’d looked up to for three years, and now he was supposed to flirt with Levi and break his heart enough to distract him from a game.

Not for the first time, Eren began to doubt Jean and Reiner’s plan. Looking over the other boy now, the brunette wasn’t sure how he was meant to ‘seduce’ him. The other was short, pale and finely muscled; girls called him handsome, Eren had heard it more than once, but Eren didn’t know if he felt the same and he didn’t know if he could fake it well enough to be believed. There was also the rumored power of Levi’s concentration and dedication to baseball, Eren doubted if anything less than the apocalypse could throw off his game.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the heels were about as comfortable as he’d imagined (in other words, not at all) and he was getting tired of the pervasive silence that filled the room. Neither team knew what to say to each other, even if that had been so inclined to talk. Instead the two teams stared shamelessly at each other, sizing each other up and gauging any perceived weakness and tucking it away for a later date.

A tall chestnut haired girl with goggles strapped to the top of her head broke the silence suddenly, “Let’s go karaoke!”

She bounced excitedly out of her spot on the couch and grabbed the blonde’s—Erwin, Eren remembered him introducing himself as—hand and heaved him up as well.

Annie’s usually impassive face split into a mean grin, “That sounds excellent, you should set Armin and _Ellen_ up and watch them go, they get really into it!”

Armin pouted. “It was once, and we’d both had way too much of your punch.”

Eren held back a snort; the blonde was lying through his teeth. They might have been a little tipsy, but Armin had a karaoke machine in his basement that got a regular work out and more CDs for it than Eren cared to count. The blonde was always down to karaoke, sober or not.

“So you just aren’t drunk enough yet,” the other girl summarized “That can be fixed, to the kitchen!”

Both teams followed her, eyes dancing with amusement at Eren and Armin’s expense.

The players crowded around the table, each with a glass in hand, and Eren moved to pluck out another Jello shot but was stopped by a hand on his wrist, it was the girl—Hange, he finally remembered her saying when it was her turn to introduce herself—and she simply shook her head at him.

“Oh no, Ellen, if you need to be drunk to get up there and sing then you’re going to need more than one of those, here,” she shoved a cup of clear liquid into his hand, “Smirnoff,” she explained when Eren lifted it to his nose to sniff it. He shot Annie a questioning look; she’d told him earlier not to take any drinks or food from guy that wasn’t on the team but she didn’t say anything about other girls. Did that mean it was it okay to take a drink from another girl…?

The blonde gave a barely noticeable bob of her head and Eren threw it back in a quick swallow, trying not to gag at the burn. Fuck, it wasn’t even the flavored shit.

“Alright!” Hange cheered, and Eren looked over at her. She stood beside Armin with an arm slung over his shoulders as he downed his own drink (courtesy of Hange as well), but she was watching Eren with a grin on her face.

“Now that that’s taken care of,” she said dramatically, pulling Armin closer to her body and Eren felt a brief concern that his friend was going to have a stroke from having his face pressed that close to a girl’s breasts but shook it off—he should be more worried about the blonde dying from embarrassment in the morning when he thought back on the evening.

Three girls were finishing a song by the time that their group shuffled in and Hange and Annie immediately pushed to the front, dragging Eren and Armin behind them. They pushed the two in front of the mics and television and scurried over the CD player to look over the song options. After a brief but oddly intense discussion the two seemed to come to an agreement.

Eren lifted a hand and shot Annie the finger when the music filtered through the speakers and the song’s title rolled across the screen _You’re the One that I Want (Grease)_. He loved this damn song. He and Armin traded quick glances, silently confirming that he would sing Sandy’s part while Armin sang Danny’s instead of their usual combination of Eren taking the male while Armin sang the female parts.

The booze must have done its job, because Armin stepped up to the mic and grabbed it with enthusiasm as he started the song off with, “I’ve got chills, they’re multiplyin’, and I’m losing control, ‘cause the power you’re supplying, its _electrifying!”_

Eren shot him a smile as he started his own verse, Armin really was a great singer and he completely nailed the slight raise on ‘electrifying’ just like John Travolta. Eren knew that he wasn’t a bad singer and he usually matched Armin pretty well, but he could easily admit he was no Olivia Newton-John. Especially not with how short and breathy the corset made him sound. Judging from the looks he was getting from the rest of the Titans and a few of the Sina teens that had crowded into the room, however, he was doing just fine.

Looking out at the crowd of people, Eren was struck with an impish desire. It might have been the alcohol finally kicking it, but he glanced at Armin, gave the boy a smirk, and hit the next verse in stride with a saucy hip wiggle.

“I’m filled with affection,” he sent Ackerman his best impression of a heated look—which, judging by the wolf-whistles and cheers of approval, worked well enough on the rest of the crowd—but the boy returned it with a bored look, completely unaffected. He rolled his eyes— _what a lame ass_ , he couldn’t help but think—and continued to sing, shoulders shimmying in time with Armin’s, occasionally throwing out winks and flirty smiles out to random faces in the crowd; unwilling to stop once he’d started.

Every once in a while he’d glance back at Ackerman only to flick his eyes away at the look of annoyance that had settled on the other’s features. Eren wondered what was up with that, everyone loved Grease and it was practically impossible not to dance and sing along to the songs, especially _You’re the One that I Want_ ; it was just too catchy.

He let it go and let himself have fun with the people who were enjoying the duet. When the song was over, people flooded the makeshift stage to talk to them and Eren watched with a hollow disappointment as Ackerman slipped away.

“Wow, Jaeger,” Jean hissed with amusement in his ear when he’d finally wormed his way out of the crowd of people. “I didn’t know you had it in you, but you might actually be able to pull this plan off.”

“If you didn’t think I’d be able to do it then why the hell am I here?” Eren growled back lowly. His fucking feet hurt and he was already fed up with being touched by strangers, he didn’t know how much longer he could stand this party before he tried to break someone’s hand.

“Well, partly because you needed to be punished for being such a pain in the ass and being suspended, but also because Reiner completely believes that you can do this without fucking up.”

Eren rolled his eyes at the vote of confidence and gave Jean’s arm a hard pinch, managing to grab the right amount of arm fat for maximum pain. The other boy yelped and jumped away from him almost knocking Annie over, who slapped the back of his head in retaliation.

“Fuck,” the horse face murmured, rubbing the back of his head with the arm Eren had pinched and then rubbing the sore spot on that arm with his other hand.

“Look,” Jean said focusing on Eren again once the pain had dissipated, “just find Ackerman and do your job before someone else in here gets his attention instead.”

Eren pursed his lips, shot Jean a _‘fuck off’_ look, but nodded his assent and went off to find his target.

He found the other boy sitting on the bar in the kitchen with a bottle of beer, something he must of brought himself because everything else in the house had already been divvied up into the red plastic cups, clasped loosely in his hands which hung between his spread legs. His face was stiff and almost disgusted looking as he stared off into space, eyes focused on a glass of beer someone had knocked over and left to pool on the counter.

There was something aggressive in the way that he was sitting, and Eren chose to scuttle around him instead of confronting him head on. He stared at the other boy covertly, trying to come up with the best way to approach him, and picked up a grape Jello shot. He forced it down as quickly as possible, then another (lime), and one more (orange, again, because that seemed to be the safest choice) just for good measure.

He tossed the plastic shot glass towards the already overflowing trashcan and let out a hiss of victory when it landed neatly on top of the mound of cups and stilled. The noise of the shot glass landing on the rest of the plastic cups caused Ackerman to twitch and slowly turn to stare at the trashcan instead of the puddle of room temperature beer.

Eren watched as he blinked twice at the trashcan before he craned his neck to stare at Eren instead. The look was angry, as if the other was irritated that his sanctuary had been entered without his permission—and Eren could almost see it, a king sitting straight-backed on his throne glaring down at the filthy peasants that dared to sully his throne room with their meager presence—as he stared Eren down.

He pushed his shoulders back, posture already stiff and straight because of the corset, and met the glare head on. He refused to be intimidated by a midget, world-class baseball player or not.

With one ear and divided attention—he seriously wasn’t going to be stared down by a midget—he noted the changing of the song, it was one of Mikasa’s favorites, if he remembered correctly.

_You see right through me. How do you do that shit?_


	3. Hello, I Love You. Won't You Tell Me Your Name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah its short, but you got three chapters in three days (which probably won't happen ever again), so I can get off the hook for it....right?

The seconds stretched into minutes and his eyes started to dry out and burn, but he continued to meet Ackerman’s glare with an unblinking stare of his own. The sound of someone vomiting in the kitchen sink caused both of them to break the contest; Eren watched the stranger in horror as Ackerman practically snarled in disgust.

The drunk teen pulled his head from the sink, gave Eren a once over and a wink, and then stumbled back out to join the party once more.

“Well that was awkward,” Eren commented idly, turning back to look at the other boy.

Ackerman’s hands were clenched so tightly Eren was worried that he might break his own fingers from the pressure and his pale face had an absolutely frightening snarl stretched across it.

“So, uh,” Eren attempted, trying to offer the other a distraction from the sink; it looked like the other was working on setting the stainless steel appliance on fire from sheer will and the power of his mind alone.

“No. Fuck off,” the other boy said curtly, spinning away and stalking from the room before Eren could getting anything else out.

Eren puffed out his cheeks in frustration before letting out a growl. What an absolute dick bag. Did he think he was too good for him? Or Ellen, or whoever the hell he was supposed to be? Because he would show that asshole; he—Ellen?—was smoking hot, he—Ellen, what the fuck ever—could have any guy at this damn party but Ackerman thought he was too good to even talk to Eren? Fuck no.

He stalked through the house, looking for the bathroom, and quickly tucked himself in when he found it. He pulled his hair out of the painstakingly neat pony tail that it had been pulled into and run his fingers through it quickly, giving it a mussed look. He pulled it back up a little more loosely and left a few strands of his bangs out; it looked like the ‘sex hair’ moments that he’d always seen on TV shows and he hoped it would be enough to fool Ackerman.

The thought of the other boy sent an angry heat burning down his spine to settle in the pit of his stomach.

He marched back out to the main room where most of his teammates, and the Falcons, he noted idly, were loitering. Connie and Sasha were dancing stupidly together and Eren chuckled as he watched, they were going to end up making out in a closet before they graduated and everyone but them seemed to know it.

The current song came to a slow end and Eren crossed his fingers, hoping for something decent instead of another shit dubstep song as he scanned for the perfect target. When he saw the tall, blonde leaning against, arms crossed and one leg propped on the wall behind him he grinned. The grin widened when the song changed to something recognizable and the blonde began to tap his fingers and foot to the beat despite himself. Prefect.

“Come on, blondie, I know you want to!” He laughed as he grabbed at Erwin’s hand, pulling him away from the other wall flowers. He saw several of the Falcons players’ eyebrows shoot up at his boldness but he ignored it in favor of his dance partner, “I saw you trying not to dance, but why don’t you dance with me instead of being a wet blanket?”

Erwin stepped closer to Eren “You’re up to something.”

He almost panicked, but shrugged it off and shot the older boy a mischievous grin “Wouldn’t you like to know?” without meaning to his eyes slipped to Ackerman, who was looking their way with a scowl on his face.

When he looked back at the blonde a small, knowing smile was curling at the edges of his lips “I see,” he sounded far too smug for Eren’s taste, “in that case, I would love to dance with you.” Together they began to move, pulling off moves that were decades out of fashion and part of Eren was surprised that the other knew them at all—the only reason he knew any of them was because he’d watched Saturday Night Fever with his mom about two million times and eventually he’d gotten curious enough to look up tutorials on YouTube.

_Grooving loose, or heart to heart, we put in motion every single part. Funky sounds, wall to wall, we're bumping booties having us a ball y’all! Shake your groove thing; shake your groove thing, yeah yeah._

He continued to wiggle and shake, laughing as Erwin matched him shimmy for shake. Maybe the blonde wasn’t as bad as Eren had thought; his only flaw so far had been that he’s the Falcons’ team captain, after all. Well, that and being friends with Ackerman, but they all made mistakes, Eren himself was friends with Jean so he had very little room to talk.

Throughout the song Eren swore he could feel someone staring, but every time he looked, everyone was engaged in their own attempts at dancing so after the first few times he ignored it. It was probably his imagination anyway. Near the end of the song, he was struck by a thought: what if it wasn’t he imagination? He snuck one last look around the room and almost laughed as gunmetal grey jerked back to staring at the ceiling. Gotcha.

The song ended and he stepped away from the blonde with a wide smile “That was fun! We should do it again sometime!” With that he flounced off as gracefully as possible to find any Annie. He was going to get his revenge, and it was going to be sweet.

He found the blonde girl perched on a chair in one of the emptier rooms, a look of disinterest fixed firmly on her face.

“You’ve fucked up Jaeger, you were supposed to seduce Ackerman—the shrimp with the face—not Erwin,” she greeted drolly.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck of his neck sheepishly “Uh, yeah, about that,” he leaned in closer, eyes locking with hers “I need advice on how to flirt, things haven’t gone according to plan,” he leaned in a little bit more to whisper, “and by that, I mean he’s a giant asshole.”

Annie rolled her eyes and shoved him out of her face “You really are just about useless, you know that do know that, right?”

He shrugged helplessly, he could’ve told them himself that he was the worst possible candidate (outside of possibly Armin) for this plan but they refused to listen, “Can you help or not?”

She heaved a sigh and beckoned him closer once again “Sit down and listen carefully.”

Eagerly he did as instructed, paying careful attention to everything she said and memorizing the hand gestures and facial expressions that she showed him.

Once she settled back in her seat she looked over him carefully, “You didn’t even want to do this in the first place; you could’ve easily shrugged this off as a failure, so why’d you come ask for help instead?”

Eren’s eyes narrowed, a fire sparking in them, “Because he’s a rude ass and I’m going to crush him just to prove that he’s not better than I am like he thinks he is.”

With that he pushed himself up and strode back into the living room, where the party was still going strong. The music was too loud for him to hear Annie’s chuckle, “This just might get interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> You can also find me at NoSwordsForLittleDragons@tumblr.com


End file.
